


Once In A Blue Moon

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Robin 183
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph has seen Jason and Tim patrolling together, so she's decided she can patrol again too. She runs into something she doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Steph!muse just went 'I want Roy and Dick, now, thanks!' I think Jason!muse has been a bad, bad influence on her! >>;;; Post-Robin, per usual. (This also works for my robins claim at [](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/)**dcu_freeforall** , prompt 'once in a blue moon.' Also works for pervy's Roy/Dick V-Day Challenge.)

Steph thought that if this was Tim's idea of punishment, she should piss him off more often. At first, she did listen to him. She gave up the Spoiler suit for weeks, but that was before she noticed Jason Todd patrolling with Tim. She had heard that Jason had been sent to jail, so it was obvious Tim had helped him out of jail somehow, or at least, he condoned Jason breaking out himself.

It made her angry, because when she saw them working together, she was automatically reminded of the time when she worked with Tim side by side. Things were different, and that was no longer true, but she still felt replaced. Considering how many times she had overheard she was like Jason in so many ways, it just made her angry.

That was what led her into donning the Spoiler suit that night. When she spotted Nightwing, she thought Tim was too much of a coward to confront her himself and sent the brother he wasn't fucking. She figured out she was pretty wrong when she noticed Nightwing was very much not alone. He was shouting at someone else on the roof. Red Arrow, she remembered correctly.

She watched them shout at each other with mentions of 'best friends' and 'don't become Batman.' They were so wrapped up in their shouting match on the roof that they didn't notic her in the shadows. That surprised her, but what surpised her more was that the shouting match ended in a passionate liplock. Her jaw slack and eyes widened under her face mask. Luckily, she didn't make a sound when they started kissing.

It was bit of a different story when she noticed Red Arrow's hand wander to grip Nightwing's ass, making Nightwing moan. Steph squeaked then covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to, but she didn't know Nightwing could make such a pretty noise. She tried not to sigh when they broke the kiss because of her squeak.

Nightwing looked right at the shadows she was hiding in, still wrapped in Red Arrow's arms. “Spoiler,” he stated calmly, “we know you're there.”

Steph gulped as she stepped out of the shadows, nervously. Before she could attempt an apology, Red Arrow cut her off. “Wanna join us?” he asked with a grin while Nightwing glared at him.

“Huh?” she asked ineloquently then she noticed Nightwing's glare. “I mean, I'm sorry for-”

“Not a problem,” Nightwing said, cutting her off. “We knew you were there the whole time.”

Steph blinked. “So, you were putting on a show?” she asked incredulously.

“So to speak,” Red Arrow answered, his hands still on Nightwing's ass. “I thought it would be interesting. So?”

A million thoughts ran through Steph's head at once, ranging from _Have they run into Ivy tonight?_ to _I had no idea Nightwing swung that way!_ to _Is this some elaborate trick set up by Tim?_ She pushed all those thoughts aside and just nodded her consent. Red Arrow grinned while Nightwing pulled away from his grip to pull Steph into a searing kiss.

The rest of the night was a blur, but as far as Steph was concerned, it was the most amazing blur of her life. She doesn't quite remember when they got into a bedroom, but that really didn't matter. She had two gorgeous men on either side of her while their costumes were strewn on the floor in a mess of blood red, black-blue, and eggplant purple. The sated grin on her face wasn't leaving anytime soon as she let sleep claim her.


End file.
